


Back Here

by TaioraQueen15



Series: Inner Strength [3]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaioraQueen15/pseuds/TaioraQueen15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt was getting ready to perform on stage and sing his song that he wrote to Daisy. Nevertheless, she was not here to listen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back Here

 

 

All of the DigiDestined were at Matt's concert and waited for him to appear. Matt was ready to step outside and sing, because this would be their final concert until next year.

The girls were screaming so loud. Then the guy introduced them.

 

"HERE ARE THE TEENAGE WOLVES!" said the guy.

 

He walks out to the stage, talks into the mic and says the same old stuff. All of the girls wait on what song he would sing next.

 

"I'd like to dedicate this song to one special and beautiful girl who is not with me anymore because she moved to New York to pursue her modeling career." Matt said.

 

"T.K., did Matt tell you that he dedicated this song to Daisy?" Tai asked.

 

"No, I thought he was just kidding Tai, that's what I thought." T.K. said.

 

"Well, T.A. you're not being a good spy for us." Davis said.

 

"The name is T.K., Davis and well how was I to know? and just wait until Brittany comes back. She's going to throttle you." T.K. said.

 

T.K. and Davis were still fighting until Matt started to play and sing to the song, Back Here:

 

(Music starts to play Back Here)

 

_Baby set me free from this misery_

_I can't take it no more_

 

"Will you two stop fighting? You're just like Matt and Tai when they were younger." said a voice.

 

_Since you went away, nothing's been the same_

 

"Who said it was you, Kari." Mimi said.

 

_Don't know what I'm living for_

 

"No, was it you Yolei?" Kari asked.

 

"No, it wasn't me, Kari who was that?" Yolei asked.

 

_Here I am so alone_

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

 

Then the person stepped out of the shadows with her sister who they've not seen for almost six years. Kari, knew who they were and ran up to the twins and so did Mimi and

Yolei and they give them a big welcome back hug. The guys were still stunned it was Daisy and Brittany.

 

_(Chorus)_

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you, want you, need you so_

 

"Daisy, Brittany, you two are back, I can't believe it's you, you're back." Kari said. and then Brittany met up with Davis who picked her up and spun her around in a big bear hug,

ecstatic that his girl was back.

 

_Until you're back here, baby yeah_

 

"I know Kari and you've gotten so big the last time I saw you," Daisy said.

 

"Daisy, Brittany, I've missed you girls so much, why didn't you tell us you were coming back?" Mimi asked, while Brittany was busy playing tonsil hockey with Davis.

 

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

 

"Well I wouldn't be too surprised and we sure got you guys jumping after what I said," Daisy said.

 

_So I told you lies, even made you cry_

 

"So how was modeling, Daisy?" T.K. asked.

 

"It was alright but I still had a good time in New York. I met tons of top fashion designers and they even offered me modeling jobs." Daisy said, while Mimi, Sora and Kari turned

green with envy and Mimi said: "You're so lucky." and then after Brittany and Davis broke apart, Davis said: "Well, that explains the cleavage-baring and curve-hugging Dolce &

Gabanna red mini dress." He tried not to stare at Daisy's sexy dress, because Brittany would beat him for that.

 

"Hey Daisy, did you hear Matt's big speech." Tai said.

 

_Baby, I was so wrong_

_Girl, I promise you now my love is true_

 

"Yeah, it was so sweet, so it's true that Matt does love me," Daisy said.

 

"Yeah, he was trying to tell you as soon as you and Brittany left to New York," Yolei said.

 

"Man, he was crying a lot when you left. that's what T.K. said," Joe said.

 

_This is where my heart belongs,_

_Cuz here I am, so alone_

 

"He did? well how come he didn't tell me over the phone?" Daisy asked.

 

"He was scared that you would reject him and go out with Tai," Izzy said.

 

"That's true Daisy and believe me, it was hard for him," Ken said.

 

_And there's nothing in this world I can do_

 

"Me go out with Tai? No, we're like brother and sister. and anyway, he and Sora are dating," Daisy said.

 

"T.K. said he always wondered why Matt didn't tell you." Davis said.

 

"Yeah, he didn't want to join us in the Digiworld at all, it was lonely without him," Cody said.

 

_And I wonder, are you thinking of me_

_Cuz I am thinking of you_

 

"Matt," Daisy said.

 

After a nice long talk with her friends, Daisy was just listening to Matt sing to the crowd and wondered if she loves him too. Listening to the lyrics was from a song that Matt had

written on the beach.

 

_Are you ever coming back in my life?_

_Cuz here I am, so alone_

_and there's nothing in this world I can do_

 

_(Chorus)_

 

_Until you're back here baby_

_Miss you, want you, need you so_

_Until you're back here baby, yeah_

_There's a feeling inside I want you to know_

_You are the one and I can't let you go_

 

_Guitar Solo_

 

_(Chorus to fade)_

 

Then she realizes that she does love him and after when the band stopped playing, she was going backstage to see Matt and confess her feelings towards him.

After the song ended, she was shocked that Matt had written that song for her.

 

"Guys, I'll be right back. I have to tell Matt that I love him too." Daisy said.

 

"WHAT?" the group, except Brittany, said in shock.

 

"It's the truth guys, it just happened when I listened to the song and the lyrics," Daisy said. then Sora gave her an encouraging hug and said: "Go kill it."

 

After when she said that, she went running after Matt in her custom made Jimmy Choo red and black zebra striped heels, yelling his name and Matt couldn't hear Daisy's voice.

Then he noticed someone running towards him and wearing a very sexy dress and heels and it was Daisy and he could see her huge boobs bouncing up and down and he was 

running towards Daisy. They hugged each other and stared into each other's eyes and didn't let each other go.

 

Then, Matt's gaze went from her face to her dress and started to picture him and herself naked in a private hotel suite and in their private shower having very hot and sweaty sex

with the hot water on and his hands roaming her huge breasts and her moaning his name then he fucks her which causes her to get an orgasm and her strong and toned legs 

wrap around his waist and he goes in deeper until her sweet virgin juice flows through.

 

"Daisy, I can't believe it's you. my god you've changed a lot. and you've gotten a lot sexier too. I'm liking the new you." Matt said, getting incredibly turned on.

which made Daisy smile.

 

"I know. Modeling does a body good. and there's something that I want to tell you," Daisy said.

 

"What's that Dais, that you're staying here in Japan and staying with me?" Matt said.

 

"Yes hun and to tell you this Matt, I love you too," Daisy said.

 

"And I love you too Daisy," Matt said.

 

After saying that to each other and said they loved each other, they shared one passionate and sexy kiss for the first time.

The groups were shocked but not Tai, Sora and Brittany. they were happy for their two best friends and Brittany was happy for her sister.

Matt and Daisy broke apart, hugged each other and didn't let go from each other's lives. 

 

The group was running towards them and they had one big hug and everybody was happy that Daisy and Brittany were staying for good.

 

END!

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Digimon, the characters or Back Here. the song belongs to BBMak and Digimon and the characters belong to Toei Animation, Saban and other people. I only own Daisy and Brittany.
> 
> By the way, there's some sexual tension between Davis and Brittany. and I wanted the shower sex scene between Matt and Daisy to be very sexy and intimate. I just added that in for fun. I hope you like it. and by the way, the shower sex scene is Matt's personal and sexual fantasy.


End file.
